Weiss Cookies
by DakotaRei
Summary: Just a randomly cute little story I wrote.


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz as much as I would love to have them locked up in my closet most of the time.

The members of Schwarz sit around the kitchen table in their apartment on the night before Valentine's Day.

"Why are we doing this again?" Schuldig asked.

"Because, we having been trying to get at Weiss for months and nothing has worked but THIS will." Bradley Crawford answered him, not even bothering to look up from his preparations. "Plus, you guys won't want to miss the looks on their faces. It was priceless."

"WAS priceless? It hasn't even happened yet Brad!" Schuldig teased him but the precognitive just waved Schuldig's remarks aside and continued working. Schuldig, grumbling under his breath about the insanity of precognitives, began his own preparations.

Nagi sat across the table from Schuldig barely listening to the conversation. There were small wisps of wind making his hair move gently, which meant he was using his telekinetic power, probably to move small areas around to get them in the right design or sequence. He looked like he was using his full concentration as well. Someone making a bomb would probably look about the same. Which was just as well.

"Pass that red stuff over here!" Farfarello rasped and the tube of 'red stuff' floated across the table to where Farfarello sat. "Thanks." He rasped and began dabbing the stuff on in small amounts. He pulled out one of his knives and began prodding his project.

"Farfarello, these are delicate," Crawford said wearily, "do you think you could use something other than a knife?" But Farfarello just grinned and continued gently stabbing the thing on the table in front of him. He lips were moving even though he wasn't actually speaking at all. The others just assumed it was his usual mantra 'This hurts God.'

The wind died around Nagi and he looked up at Crawford. "I'm done," he said in his flat, emotionless tones, sliding his assignment over to Crawford.

"Very good Nagi. You can go finish whatever you were hacking until the rest of us are ready if you want." Crawford said to the boy, who nodded and stood up walking into his bedroom. After a few moments the rapid clicking of keys could be heard softly from where the others still finished their work.

After a few more minutes of silent working Farfarello stood up leaving his finished work on the table and going into his room. Schuldig peeked over at what he had left and raised an eyebrow. "Brad, he is a lunatic! Why do we keep him around?"

"Lunatic he may be, but just think of how useful he is against Weiss." Crawford answered as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Looking down at his work he grinned slightly, pleased with how neat it had come out. He looked up at Schuldig "Are you finished?"

"Just about…." Schuldig's tongue slid out a bit as he concentrated on the finishing touches. "There." He said standing up and stretching. "So when are we doing this?"

"Now, its late. The Weiss flower shop will be closed and all of them should be asleep. We can plant this without them even knowing we were there." Crawford said standing up and calling to Nagi and Farfarello. The other two members of Schwarz came out of their rooms and they packed up the things they had been working on and left.

They arrived at the Koneko and just as Crawford had predicted all the lights were out, meaning that Weiss was asleep. Using his powers Nagi disabled the alarm system for the flower shop and unlocked the door. Schwarz entered the little flower shop and left their creations on the front desk. It wouldn't matter if it were seen because by that point it would be too late. Nagi also installed a small camera opposite the desk that would send a feed back to his computer. They wanted to see the looks on Weiss' faces when they saw what had been left for them. All of this accomplished, Schwarz slid back out the door and Nagi relocked the door and enabled the alarm again. They headed back to their apartment and went to bed themselves.

Valentine's Day morning the members of Weiss awoke and dressed as normal. They ate a quick breakfast before heading to work at the flower shop downstairs from their apartments. As they one by one shuffled into the front of the shop they all stopped and stared at the box sitting on the front counter. It hadn't been there last night when they closed shop, and the door had been locked and the alarm system on all night. They slowly walked over a crowded around the box oblivious to the camera that was watching them from across the room. Aya reached out and opened the box and looked inside.

"What the…" he exclaimed when he saw what was inside and he reached in with a confused look to pull out a plate of cookies. Look of confusion came over the faces of the other members of Weiss as they looked at the cookies. There were about twenty heart shaped Valentine's cookies and on top of that sat four gingerbread boy shaped sugar cookies that were decorated with clothes. As they looked at the decorated cookies they realized that they were 'dressed' like Weiss.

"They're supposed to be us…" Omi said picking up a cookie. It was the most detailed of the four. It looked like someone had spent hours using a tiny tool to get all the details into it. It was Omi in his mission clothes. Ken reached out and took the cookie he assumed to be him. It was neat but not detailed. Aya picked up a cookie that looked like someone had given it to a little kid that can't keep his crayons in the lines when coloring. Yohji reached out and took the last cookie.

"This one is supposed to be me?" The cookie was decorated in a hurried way, like whoever had made it didn't care if it looked like the person it was supposed to. The only detailed part of it was the small knife wounds with 'blood' trickling from them.

The members of Weiss exchanged confused looks again before Aya looked into the box again. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper that had been under the plate of cookies. He read it aloud: "Happy Valentine's Day kittens. – Schwarz." They looked at each other again faces masks of pure confusion.

Back at their apartment, Schwarz was laughing at the looks of confusion adorning their rivals' faces. "Told you they were priceless!" Crawford laughed.


End file.
